


В отблесках огня

by Sovenok, wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || G-PG13 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: да гори оно всё. И все.





	В отблесках огня

— Доволен? — Зимний Солдат не спеша подошел к креслу, стоящему посреди зала.

Нью-Йорк полыхал на огромном экране, перед которым сидел Железный Человек.

— Безусловно, — металлический голос, раздавшийся из динамиков, звучал безэмоционально, но ощущение довольства словно волнами исходило от него. — А ты?

Зимний смотрел на экран. Пламя бесшумно ревело, пожирало остов когда-то прекрасного города. Он обернулся к застывшему в кресле Старку.

— Однозначно. Они это заслужили. — И, бросив еще один взгляд на бушевавший огонь, вышел из зала.

Да, они это заслужили.

Тони прикрыл глаза. Баки прав, он был доволен. Лучшего поминального костра — он вновь посмотрел на пламя — они не смогли бы придумать. А если у кого-то и мелькнула мысль, что не стоит доводить главу огромной корпорации, когда-то производившей оружие и являющейся ныне одной из самых передовых в новейших технологиях, до точки невозврата — то он явно не озвучил ее.

Что ж...

Сняв надоевшую маску, Тони горько усмехнулся.

И Пеппер, и Роуди, и команда отомщены. И их души могут отправляться в рай. А он... будет гореть в аду. Вместе с Барнсом.

— Перестань! — Баки вновь появился незаметно. — Мирное население практически не пострадало, а остальные заслужили свою участь.

Заслужили. Еще как.

Это Барнс нашел отравленных друзей в Башне Старка.

Это он оплеухами приводил в себя воющего над телом Пеппер Тони.

Это он слышал, как Тони поклялся уничтожить всех причастных.

И это Зимний Солдат встал за спиной злого гения, застывшего у окна Башни...

Пять лет... И вот он, итог — полыхающий Нью-Йорк.

Как завершение войны...

Между Тони и Гидрой.

Между Тони и ЩИТом.

Их с Барнсом итог.


End file.
